S2CA Tri Burst
Hibiki and co. repeatedly trained their S2CA combination in order to control it properly, it was based off the combo attack they did at the end of season 1 to destroy the moon fragment. The center of the combo is Hibiki, who uses her "Armed Gear" to join with the others and allow them to amplify their energy while Hibiki suppresses the backfire so it doesn't damage their bodies. However, the process of this puts the entire burden on Hibiki and even though she's fused with the relic it doesn't completely neutralize the damage. This attack is also very dangerous because, like when Hibiki touched Durandal, the resonance created by Gungnir being in direct contact with other relics (such as Ichaival and Ame no Habakiri) can result in the power going out of control (possibly directing it at someone unintended). There are 2 variations of the S2CA attack. * Hibiki + Chris: S2CA Twin Break type-A (arrow) *Hibiki + Tsubasa: S2CA Twin Break type-B (blade) The weak points of the S2CA are: The force exerted upon Hibiki's body during the process, and the amount of time it takes for them to charge the energy while singing. However the biggest drawback is that they must be careful when using it, as the amount of destructive power it unleashes cannot be held back (and thereby may damage the surrounding). After they succeeded, Hibiki used this attack which to eliminate her enemy in a second and released a rainbow-hued light which seems like a spiralling wind released towards the sky. However, shown in episode 8 in Season 2, she able to save Shirabe and Kirika (who used LiNKER, if they were to sing their swan song they will died) by using this technique as she leeching their both power of their swan song. S2CA : Hexa-Coversion A variation of the S2CA Tri Burst used in episode 12 of the third season that combines the Swan Songs of not only all six Symphogears, but the phonic gain produced by their enemy, Carol, which is equal to the power of seven billion Swan Songs. While Hibiki uses her Gungnir to gather all of that phonic gain, Maria uses her Airgetlám to control it and distribute it among the six of them, enabling them to access the X-Drive. The light they released was able to release to outer space. Used in Anime *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G - By Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris in episode 2 then all six in the last episode *Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX - By All Six in the last episode Fan-Fictions *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era - By Lynné, Millay, Clyna and Syrine Gallery Hibiki using S2CA.png 2016-05-11 18'47'33.png|Hibiki using S2CA's attack 2016-03-10 19'57'20.jpg|Rainbow-hued Light being released Rainbow hued light released.png|Tri Burst's Light being released 2016-05-13 22'47'04.png 2016-05-13 22'47'26.png|...Generator 2016-05-13 22'51'09.png|...Ex-Drive! 2016-05-13 22'51'22.png|Rainbow-Hued Light released (Ground view) 2015-11-06 22'14'22.jpg|Rainbow-hued Light Trivia * S2CA stands for 'Swan Song Combination Arts'. * It's possible the '2' is meant to be a backwards 'S'. Category:Techniques Category:Terminology Category:Symphogear G Series Category:Symphogear GX Series